An in-cell touch panel is a touch display panel integrating a touch panel and a display panel, that is, touch driving electrodes and touch sensing electrodes are integrated in the display panel. The in-cell touch panel can achieve the functions of touch and image display at the same time. As the in-cell touch panel has features of simple structure, being light and thin, low cost and etc., it has been the mainstream in the technical field of display.
In in-cell touch technologies, common touch driving electrodes and touch sensing electrodes are electrodes parallel to gate scan lines and electrodes parallel to data signal line, which are added in the region corresponding to an array substrate and a black matrix. Specifically, referring to FIG. 1, it shows an existing in-cell touch panel, comprising: a plurality of laterally distributed gate scan lines 10, a plurality of longitudinally distributed data signal lines 20, and sub-pixel units formed by the surrounding of the gate scan lines 10 and the data signal lines 20. The red sub-pixel unit (R), the green sub-pixel unit (G) and the blue sub-pixel unit (B) are as shown in FIG. 1. The plurality of sub-pixel units are arranged in a matrix. The in-cell touch panel further comprises a touch driving electrode 30 between two adjacent sub-pixel units and parallel to the gate scan lines 10 and a touch sensing electrode 40 between two adjacent sub-pixel units and parallel to the data signal lines 20.
As the touch driving electrode 30 and the touch sensing electrode 40, and the gate scan lines 10, and the data signal line 20 are formed through the same process, the touch driving electrode 30 and the touch sensing electrode 40 are opaque electrodes and located in a non-display area between adjacent sub-pixel units.
For the in-cell touch panel shown in FIG. 1, the gate scan lines and the touch driving electrode need to keep a certain distance therebetween to ensure mutual insulation, and the data signal lines and the touch sensing electrode need to keep a certain distance therebetween to ensure mutual insulation. Therefore, the opening rate of the sub-pixel units is low.